larva_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Black
Black is a Recurring Character from Larva series. He first appeared in season 1 Episode 19 "Cocoon" (He only appears in part 2) Appearance Black is a bulky and oddly proportioned atlas beetle. Characteristic features include large red eyes, long arms with red hands with spikes, two shoulder pads with spikes, a gray outer texture, a completely round head, a large red and black horn, a black antenna with a yellow shade and a red ball on the top of his head, a grey under bite sprouting two visible teeth, and a shelled back. His outward appearance actually turns out to be armor. His inner body is white and looks similar to an onion. Personality Trivia * He was mistaken by fans for his beetle species, all because they think he's a rhinoceros beetle, due his lack of 2 horns on sides of his head, but according to TUBA entertainment, he's not a rhinoceros beetle, he's an atlas beetle. Gallery Black Character indo.png 20140628_173822.jpg|Early concept art of Black 20140628_173828.jpg|Early concept design of Black #1 20140628_173835.jpg|Early concept design of Black #2 maxresdefault-3.jpg|Black without armor Appearances *Season 1 **Episode 19: Cocoon 2 (First Appearance) **Episode 25: Hot Spring **Episode 31: Walnut **Episode 32: Soda **Episode 34: Typhoon 1 **Episode 37: Concert **Episode 38: Snowball Fights **Episode 56: Raining **Episode 60: Missing **Episode 63: Clock **Episode 64: Staring Contest **Episode 67: Swing **Episode 71: Rope **Episode 73: Super Liquid **Episode 75: Chick 1 **Episode 76: Chick 2 **Episode 77: Farting **Episode 81: Moonlight Waltz **Episode 82: Hair-Growth Solution 2 **Episode 83: Wart **Episode 85: Chili Show **Episode 87: Grape (Episode) **Episode 88: Quick Sand **Episode 90: Toy Car **Episode 93: Swan Lake **Episode 94: Electronic Shock **Episode 97: Fire **Episode 98: Balance **Episode 99: Water Show **Episode 100: Flying Yellow **Episode 102: Wild Wild World 1 *Season 2 **Episode 8: Black’s back! **Episode 11: Make-up **Episode 13: Sneeze **Episode 14: Magic Jar **Episode 16: Ping-Pong **Episode 20: Spinner **Episode 22: Limbs **Episode 30: Toilet **Episode 36: Lar-vengers **Episode 38: Opera **Episode 39: Hide & Seek **Episode 40: Larva Car **Episode 42: Beanstalks **Episode 46: Flower farts **Episode 47: Cocoon (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 48: Nanta **Episode 49: Strange Berries **Episode 51: Wild Wild Wild World 2 *Season 3 **Episode 4: Typhoon **Episode 6: Lemon **Episode 10: Stream **Episode 11: Basketball **Episode 15: Garlic 1 (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 16: Garlic 2 (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 17: Wheel **Episode 23: Thunder Red **Episode 24: Cement **Episode 25: The Chaser **Episode 28: Ark **Episode 31: Pink's secret **Episode 33: Loyalty **Episode 36: Tag **Episode 38: Untidy Sleeper **Episode 39: Sushi **Episode 40: Breath **Episode 43: Showdown **Episode 44: Dance battle **Episode 46: Detective 1 **Episode 47: Detective 2 **Episode 54: Street Larva **Episode 57: Snowball fights **Episode 58: Life of a Rat **Episode 60: Larva of the rings **Episode 61: Flash light **Episode 62: Glue (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 63: Larva Rangers 1 **Episode 64: Larva Rangers 2 **Episode 65: Larva Rangers 3 **Episode 66: Larva Rangers 4 **Episode 67: Larva Rangers 5 **Episode 68: Larva Rangers 6 **Episode 69: Larva Rangers 7 **Episode 71: Fashion show **Episode 72: Red, a Budding Comedian **Episode 73: Insect Killer 1 **Episode 74: Insect Killer 2 **Episode 75: Insect Killer 3 **Episode 77: Troublemaker **Episode 78: Sea Battle **Episode 80: Dizziness **Episode 84: Tea **Episode 90: Umbrella **Episode 94: An out of body experience **Episode 98: Roll a dung! **Episode 99: Larvarta **Episode 102: As time goes by **Episode 103: Goodbye New York 1 *Season 4 **Episode 9: Lala Island Do you like Black? I LOVE HIM!!!�� Yes�� Kind of�� No�� I HATE HIM!!!�� Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bug's Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Debuted in Season 1 Category:Bullies Category:Protagonists Category:Temporary jerks Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Temporary antagonists